Changing Memories
by kalariah
Summary: An addition to the scene in Dumbledore's Pensieve, from The Order of the Phoenix.
1. Gryffindor Gang vs Slytherin Solo

****

Changing Memories

Disclaimer: The stuff in italics is taken directly from J. K. Rowling's fifth book in the Harry Potter series, Order of the Phoenix. This story is, in fact, inspired directly by that book. I am making no money off this story, nor do I own the characters, the setting, Hogwarts, or anything else. They belong to the diva of writing, J. K. Rowling. All I own, in fact, is the character Kala—who, you will probably guess, is supposed to represent me. Now that I'm certain you're thoroughly aware that this is NOT MINE, let's proceed.

****

Author's Note: Many of you will probably hate me after this story, but please bear with me anyway. I would just like to say that after the scene in Professor Snape's Pensieve, I came very, very, extremely close to hating both Sirius and James—two characters I had previously thought impossible to even dislike. And then Sirius had to go get himself killed, and I felt horrible for all those bad thoughts I'd been thinking about him….and yet, NOTHING can excuse their unprovoked cruelty while in school! I remember thinking, as I read that passage, all the things I would like to do to James and Sirius for torturing my Professor Snape—and while they're not all included in here (They would definitely make this R-rated), you will begin to see, perhaps, something of the depth of my anger. Keep in mind that I DO like both James and Sirius, and am VERY fond of Gryffindor House, having a sister and a best friend in Gryffindor; I just am really, really upset about what they did. I do accept flames, and I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot of those, so flame away. Everyone has a right to their opinion, so I won't get upset and go flame your stories in return. For those of you who actually agree with my ideas presented here, please review and let me know. It would be nice to have a little support here.

****

Summary: This story is an addition to the scene with Professor Snape's Pensieve, taken from The Order of the Phoenix, in which author Kalariah (Kala for short) makes her opinion known. Everything in this chapter is directly quoted from the book. The next chapter will contain my additions. I thought it best to separate the two, so as not to confuse anyone. I normally wouldn't use direct quotes, especially in such length, but I wanted to make sure everyone's memories were clear on the preceding events to the next chapter. Once again, I did NOT write anything in this chapter!! That comes next chapter!!

****

Chapter 1: Gryffindor Gang vs. Slytherin Solo

From Order of the Phoenix:

__

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists_, if you know what I mean…."_

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone_."_

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from the robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis_!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus_."_

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…."_

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right—"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"


	2. Death by Kali

****

Changing Memories

Disclaimer: The stuff in italics is taken directly from J. K. Rowling's fifth book in the Harry Potter series, Order of the Phoenix. This story is, in fact, inspired directly by that book. I am making no money off this story, nor do I own the characters, the setting, Hogwarts, or anything else. They belong to the diva of writing, J. K. Rowling. All I own, in fact, is the character Kala—who, you will probably guess, is supposed to represent me. Now that I'm certain you're thoroughly aware that this is NOT MINE, let's proceed.

****

Author's Note: Many of you will probably hate me after this story, but please bear with me anyway. I would just like to say that after the scene in Professor Snape's Pensieve, I came very, very, extremely close to hating both Sirius and James—two characters I had previously thought impossible to even dislike. And then Sirius had to go get himself killed, and I felt horrible for all those bad thoughts I'd been thinking about him….and yet, NOTHING can excuse their unprovoked cruelty while in school! I remember thinking, as I read that passage, all the things I would like to do to James and Sirius for torturing my Professor Snape—and while they're not all included in here (They would definitely make this R-rated), you will begin to see, perhaps, something of the depth of my anger. I do accept flames, and I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot of those, so flame away. Everyone has a right to their opinion, so I won't get upset and go flame your stories in return. For those of you who actually agree with my ideas presented here, please review and let me know. It would be nice to have a little support here.

****

Summary: This is an addition to the scene with Professor Snape's Pensieve, taken from The Order of the Phoenix, in which author Kalariah (Kala for short) makes her opinion known.

****

Previously:

__

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

****

Chapter 2: Death by Kali

__

______________________________________________________________

The next instant, James staggered backward from a vicious blow to the jaw. His eyes opened wide in amazement—standing in front of him, with her hand still balled in a fist, and looking incredibly furious, was a girl, where no one had been before. Dressed in boots and black leather, she looked to be about nineteen or twenty. Cold, green eyes were fixed on him, watching his every move. Her long, blond hair seemed almost as angry as she was, swirling around in the afternoon breeze. James could have sworn he saw little snakeheads on the ends, hissing obscenities at him.

The force of the blow had, of course, broken his concentration so that Snape once again fell to the ground. Sirius quickly pointed his wand at Snape, making sure he didn't make any unwise moves.

James recovered himself quickly, straightening up and pointing his wand at the newcomer. "Who are you?" he demanded, arrogance saturating his voice.

"My name is Kala," the girl replied, looking totally unfazed by the wand. "Some know me as Kali, the goddess of death." She smiled grimly, a look that caused those watching her to shudder. "Now the only question is, will you also be calling me Kali? Or will you surrender peacefully?"

James was rather nonplussed by the question. Was this girl—Kala—threatening to kill him? And if so, why?

"What's your problem?" he exploded. "Why are you here at all?"

Kala bared her teeth, and James imagined the fangs sliding down. "You were bothering Severus," she said simply. "I don't like that."

Sirius, who had been watching the exchange intently, laughed at that. "You don't even have your wand out," he sneered. "How do you propose to stop us?"

Kala's smile became suddenly malicious, and those nearby could see a manic glint in her eyes. "I'm a Muggle," she said, stepping closer, so that she was almost nose to nose with James. "I don't need a wand." And with one quick movement, she had confiscated both James's and Sirius's wands.

The crowd gasped. Remus, who was no longer pretending to read his book, leaped to his feet. Peter looked affronted at this attack on his heroes. Sirius and James lunged at Kala, who danced out of reach. "Now, now, boys," she tutted. "You wouldn't want me to 'accidentally' break one, now would you?"

Remus shakily pointed his wand at the demented girl, making sure to stand out of striking range, and said, "Give the wands back."

She glanced at him, her frigid expression lessening somewhat. "Stay out of this, Mr. Lupin. You know you don't agree with what your friends were doing anyway. Don't make it harder on yourself."

Turning back to the trapped-looking boys in front of her, she noticed that Severus had taken advantage of the distraction to crawl toward his wand, and his fingers were once again curling around the polished wood—probably to hex James, Sirius, and herself into oblivion. "_Don't_," she barked, loud enough for the whole crowd to hear.

Severus paused, momentarily startled by the suddenness of her words, then made as if to stand up.

"Don't," Kala repeated, a little quieter this time. "Mr. Snape, while I would greatly enjoy watching you turn these two—" she gestured toward James and Sirius, "—into jelly, it wouldn't be wise to do that in front of the Headmaster."

Everyone's head jerked reflexively toward the school building, where, sure enough, Professor Dumbledore could be seen hurrying toward the gathered students. Severus lowered his wand.

"That's better." Kala smirked, then leaned forward to glare at James and Sirius one last time. Her words came out like venomous serpents. "Don't even _think_ of bothering him again, unless you want me to come back," she hissed. And with those final words, she vanished as suddenly as she had come.

Professor Dumbledore reached the crowd, and his blue eyes swept over each in turn, impartially deciding which ones were responsible for the commotion. His voice, usually so merry, came out somewhat graver than usual. "What has been going on here?"

Nobody answered.

_______________________________________________________________________

As the students made their way inside, Sirius found an opportunity to snarl, "This isn't over, _Snivellus_."

"It certainly isn't," came the haughty reply. "So long, Potty, Backaway." He didn't even acknowledge the presence of Remus and Peter. With a final sneer, the black-haired boy turned and walked away.

________________________________________________________________________

__

So, that's it. I'm not planning to write any more on this; I was merely venting some pent-up emotions. You can imagine for yourself how the rest of the school year will go. And to those who are following my story "If All Else Fails," abandoned for so long, Chapter 7 is in the works, and I hope to have it completed soon.


End file.
